Jane's Good Side?
by jennyhr
Summary: Jane gets tired of terrorizing the Cullens and decides to move out of Volterra and of Italy. Where will she go and is this an unknown good side or is this just random decisions? Set after the fight in Eclipse
1. Chapter 1 Let Me Leave

**Chapter One – Let Me Leave**

**Jane's Point Of View**

As we ran off, leaving them in the clearing, terrified, my heart broke. What were we doing to the family? I'd always had an odd…comradeship feeling with the Cullen's and it hurt to leave them so scared.

Edward had finally found love; a cure to his broken life; and we were ruining it. How could we? I immediately felt a strong rage toward Aro. How could he ruin his friend's family?

It always seemed like Aro wanted everyone to have peace and to be as human as they could, but when vampires acted completely human, he felt the need to threaten them.

And he forced me to do the dirty work I knew exactly what I was doing when I got back to Italy…leaving. Alec would come with me. He always followed my decisions.

I wasn't used to feeling like this and I tried to keep it from Aro. I didn't want to seem weak to him.

By now we were on the plane, high in the sky. I stared out my window.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Alec asked me.

"Alec, I can't do it anymore." I whispered.

"Okay, Aro will be mad at us for killing an entire plane of people but…"

"Alec, not that. I can't be one of the Volturi any more. When we get back, I'm going to leave. I don't think that the Cullen's will want me, but I'll try."

"You're…leaving?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"J…Jane, why?"

"I…like the Cullen's and I can't stand to torture them any longer." I said. Alec didn't answer. Actually, he didn't say anything the rest of the way there. Right before we entered Volterra, he stopped.

"I'm coming with you." He said. "You're my sister."

"Thank you, but we're going to have to do two things. One, live with a human maybe; and two, drink animal blood."

"I'll do it, if you do it."

"I'm going to, if they will accept us. I hope so, we'll have to apologize to them a lot."

We entered the castle and I ran straight to my room, despite Aro's orders. There was a loud knock on my door.

"Jane, its Chelsea! Aro wants you…now." She yelled. I opened the door.

"Too bad." I said. "I'm leaving."

"You're WHAT!?"

"I'm leaving. I don't belong here anymore."

"Wha…" She was speechless.

"Can you help me pack?" I closed the door behind her.

"Sure." She started emptying drawers. "So, where are you going?"

"The Cullen's place," I mumbled. She stared at me.

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"I'm better now that I can leave. Aro knows I have a good side and that's why he makes me do all of the bad work, because he tries to force me to be evil." I shook my head as I zipped up the last suitcase. "He can't."

"You are truly changed, Jane." She mused.

"Yes, seeing the look on Edward and Bella's faces tortured me. Alec is coming too."

"I figured. Aro won't be too happy, but he can't make you stay." She said. "Goodbye Jane." She hugged me. I hugged her back. We'd always been friends and I was going to miss her.

"I'll visit." I promised.

"You do that." She smiled. I walked down to Aro's throne with Alec, suitcases in hand. When we entered, the room fell silent.

"My two friends, how may I help you?" Aro asked, trying to keep his mask of composure.

"We're leaving now Aro." I informed him. "I have realized that this life of the Volturi is not for me and I will leave with my brother." He sat, infuriated in his seat.

"You can't go!" He bellowed.

"You can't make us stay." I snarled.

"Yes," He growled. "Felix, Demetri?" I chuckled without humor.

"Aro, you're forgetting one vital piece of information." I said.

"What is that?"

"We have the most useful power in this battle." I shot a glare at him and he yelled in agony.

"Get them!" He shouted. I shot my power at everyone who tried to stop us as we ran.

"Good bye Aro, have a nice life." Alec shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2 Please?

**Chapter Two – Please?**

**JPOV**

We ran to the local airport and booked tickets for Seattle, Washington. I didn't speak on the plane. I was scared that they wouldn't let us into their family; that they wouldn't want us after what we'd done. I would understand that.

I was also scared that I wouldn't be able to do it; live off of animal blood after hundred's of years of human blood. I'd gotten so used to using my power whenever I got too angry that it was almost a reflex now. Could I restrain that?

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The flight attendant spoke clearly through the intercom. "We will be landing in Seattle in three minutes. Please stay seated, thank you." I sighed.

"Are you sure about this sister?" Alec asked me. I took my blond hair out of its bun and shook it.

"What do we have to loose?" I whispered. He smiled. The plane touched down and we rented a car to drive. It wasn't very fast and it killed me, running was so much easier. Finally we entered the small town of Forks. The Cullen's house came into view. Today was a school day for them, so at least Bella wouldn't be here immediately.

I walked up and knocked on the door. Alec held my hand.

"Hello…um, Jane, Alec" Esme greeted us nervously. "How may we help you?"

"Esme, I promise you we are not here to hurt you or your family, including Bella." Alec said. She relaxed a little.

"I wondered if…you would allow us to join your coven…or family?" I didn't beat around the bush. "I know this has to be hard to believe or accept, but we're tired of the Volturi's strict rules and cruel actions and I refuse to be apart of that any longer."

"J…Jane…um, I'll call Carlisle." She stumbled over words. "Um, come on in."

"Thank you Esme. I understand if you don't want us after all we've done to your family." I smiled. She nodded and disappeared for a minute. She re-appeared.

"Carlisle feels that it's only fair to let the children know and vote on this matter as well. They'll be here at about three o' clock. You are free to stay here until then." She smiled. "You should probably go hunting too." She frowned.

"Um, 'vegetarian' style, right?" Alec asked.

"Yes. If you stay, you'll have to get used to it. It's not so bad." She sighed.

"Okay, are you coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"Bella will be here and I could use it anyway."

"Oh, yes, let's go." I rushed. If Bella was going to be here, I wanted to get completely full before she came. We found a pack of elk, three bears, a mountain lion and some deer. The blood was disgusting for the most part, but not too bad. It filled me up. When all three of us were full, we ran back to the house. Everyone was there.

When we entered, everyone gasped. They all protected Bella immediately.

"I promise, we're not here to hurt any of you." I explained. "I could see that Aro's rule over me was too strong so I decided to leave the Volturi. He was sending me out to do all of the bad things to innocent people to darken my good side. Seeing your terror as we left yesterday melted me and I refused to follow his orders any longer.

"Please consider allowing us to join your family, at least for a little while." I said. Edward stared at me reading my mind for any hidden plans. Alice was checking the future for any disaster following accepting us.

"I apologize for hurting your family so many times. If I could take that back…." I shook my head in guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't see anything bad in the future, but if you stay, and if there is, I will alert the family immediately and you will be banished." Alice said.

"Same here," Edward nodded. "But if you touch Bella…." His face finished the sentence.

"I promise, that won't be a problem." Alec said. I nodded.

"I don't have anything against it." Rosalie said. "…Besides what everyone else said." The rest agreed.

"Thank you so much, especially Bella. I know that it must be hard to say we can be apart of the family when all you know from me is terrible and torture."

"You're welcome." She whispered. We got rooms on the third floor. They were wonderful. Once we were settled in I went and found Rosalie.

"Come in, Jane." She sighed.

"Um, since I'm really going to do this, could you help me with the acting human thing?"

"Sure, but first, you need to know a few rules for me."

"Okay." I was willing to follow any rules.

"First, you have to know my story."

"You're story?"

"Of how I became a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3 My Story

**Chapter Three – My Story**

**JPOV**

Rosalie finished her story. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm….Rosalie, I'm so sorry." I whispered when I found my voice again.

"It's alright, well not really, but thank you." She nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but how did you become a vampire?"

"It's an odd story. Alec and I don't often think about it. None of our stories are….pleasing to think about." I sighed. She nodded in agreement.

"We were visiting Italy one summer. Our mother and father didn't care much for us, but we loved them. They had left us by shop a few miles out of Volterra, Italy. To this day I still don't know where they disappeared to.

"We were walking in the woods, trying to find a place to sit. Being not much older than a child, we didn't have much common sense yet. Alec said we were right by the edge of the woods and-given I trusted him with my life- I believed him.

"When I turned around, expecting to see the store's lights and saw nothing but darkness, my life changed. Literally. We turned around and ran back, trying to find a way out.

"It was hours later that _they_ appeared. I thought I was dreaming at first. Their beautiful features and red eyes scarred me, but I didn't wake Alec.

"'W….What do you want?" I whispered.

'Young child,' the man whispered. 'What we want is not something that you will want to give.' Being a teenage girl, you can only imagine where my mind went with that; I know now that what I thought was going to happen was much more desired than what happened.

"I screamed in terror. Alec awoke, just as the men lifted me off of the ground. He tried to get me away, but nothing happened. The man leaned his head down and bit my neck.

"You know much too well what I felt then. I could hear Alec's screams too. Then, more men appeared. I thought they were going to hurt me too, but they knocked the first men away." I looked at Rosalie. "They didn't suck anymore blood from me, but the fire raged on. When we awoke from the fiery days, Aro explained what had happened."

"That's horrible." Rosalie said.

"Yes, but I'm glad to be where I am now."

"I'm glad that you left that horrific place."

"I think I would've left sooner, but there was something about that place that held me; my humanity maybe." I shrugged.

"Did you ever have something that you wanted?" She asked.

"To be accepted; and not to have to kill so much."

"Sigh. At least you can have that now."

"Rose," I whispered. "I'm so-so sorry."

"Thanks Jane." She paused for a moment. "If you don't go see Alice she will probably explode."

"Um, what does she want?" I asked, warily.

"You'll see. Trust me." She smiled a genuinely kind smile. I ran to Alice Cullen's bedroom. The door was open.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Come on in and close the door behind you." She called from somewhere. I walked in and closed the door. She bounced out of the closet.

"Do you like to shop?" She asked, hyper.

"I've never really gone." I admitted. She stared at me.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Her eyes widened. "We need to go. Now."

"Um….Alice, how…exactly do you, you know…shop?"


	4. Chapter 4 How To Shop

**Chapter Four - How To Shop**

**APOV**

"_Um…Alice, how…exactly do you, you know…shop?" Jane asked._

"Oh. My. Gosh." I started to get lightheaded. "Jane….catch me." I fell over.

"Alice!" She screamed. "Carlisle, come here!" I heard him by my side immediately.

"Alice what's wrong?" He asked.

"She….doesn't know….how to….shop." I sat up. The house erupted in laughter except for me.

"A…Alice, it's okay." Carlisle stood me up and hugged me. "That just means you're going to have to go out for longer to teach her. Plus, if she likes it, then you will have another shopping partner besides Rose."

"Oh." I sighed. "I guess I overreacted. A little."

"Yes," Jane was still laughing. "A lot." I glared at her.

"Listen, I know you're new and all, but you are a girl. Shopping is not something to take lightly." I hissed. "It is vitally important."

"Um, okay, are we going to go then, or are we going to stand around forever?" She struggled to contain giggles.

"Let's go. Now!" I snarled, grabbing my purse off the bed. She followed me to my Porsche.

"Where are we going?" She asked lightly.

"The mall, we'll try to get every one in the northern part of Washington before the end of the week…."

"Whoa, um, Alice, let's take it easy at first." She cut off my plans.

"Fine." I sighed.

We drove to the mall in Seattle. The first store we hit was a clothing store, my favorite.

"Okay, pick out things you like and than I'll show you how to shop, my way." I smiled. She sighed and walked over to the first few racks. I pretended to look around but I was watching her future, making sure she wasn't going to try and kill anyone.

"Alice, I'm done." She called over and hour later. A walked over to her. Her eyes were bright. The contacts I gave her were working great, not showing any red.

"Okay, show me." I squealed. She walked into the dressing room and came out with a pinkish-red low cut top on. It was very cute and totally something I would have picked out. **(AN: See profile for links to clothing pictures)**

"Jane! I love it!" I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, it look great. Go try on some more!" She tried on clothes for a half and hour straight. We ended up with an absolutely adorable blue – rose patterned strapless dress, another strapless dress that was solid blue, and many other items.

"So…. Did you like it?" I asked. She seemed to have fun all day long – it was almost midnight.

"Yes!" She squealed. "I loved what I got and had fun picking it out. Shopping is extremely easy. I can't believe what I've been missing."

"Tell me about it. Now do you understand my reaction?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I can't believe I made fun of you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know. You're better than Bella. She hates going, I hope that once Edward changes her she'll change her point of view." I vented.

"Bella doesn't like it?"

"No she hates it. She'd rather read and be with Edward."

"So, about her; if the subject is off limits, then stop me, please. But about her and Edward, like, is he ever going to change her?" She asked. I smashed my lips together.

"I don't know. Yes. They're getting married sometime in early September or late August. I'm doing the wedding, then they're going to go on their honeymoon and Bella should come back with white skin and red eyes." I explained.

"Wow. They're getting married. That's big."

"I know. I'm really excited about it, but Bella not so much. Edward's proposed and everything, and she said yes, but she's really shy. The fact that she agreed shows just how much she wants Edward to change her."

"Okay, I'm not really following you now. Edward and Bella are getting married and Edward changing her, what do they have in common?"

"Carlisle was going to do it after graduation, but she wanted Edward to do it. Something about being linked by venom or something like that, anyway, Edward wouldn't do it unless they were married. So they are getting married."

"Okay then, I get it now." She smiled.

"Jane, I'm really glad that we can be sisters rather than enemies. I think we'll get along wonderfully." I said.

"Thanks Alice, I'm glad too. You are a wonderful person, so are the rest of you. I am really sorry that I ever tried to hurt your family."

"It's alright, you really didn't have a choice…." I started.

"But I did. I could have left and said, I didn't want to stay, but no. I chose to be a murder. Kill, kill, and kill. Respect Aro. Respect Marcus. Respect Caius. Respect only them, only the Volturi and no one else."

"Jane, Chelsea held you to them. You weren't bound anywhere else, therefore you didn't know any different." I tried to comfort her.

"Alice, thank you, for seeing the good side of me and not all the bad."

"Jane, I didn't ever think it was possible for you to have a good side until today. And now I can't help but to see every side of it. You are a good person and you will do wonderfully in our family."

"Are you just being nice, or are you serious?" She asked.

"I'm serious. Trust me, I'll always tell the truth from the beginning."

"You are wonderful Alice, truly a blessing to everyone who knows you." She said as we pulled in to the driveway.

"Bella will be at her house now. Edward spends the night there so you won't see him until the morning."

"He spends the night….what about her dad. Do they…." Her eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" I laughed. "Bella only wishes. Edward won't push his self-control that far. And Charlie doesn't know Edward is there. Edward waits until Charlie's asleep then goes through the window."

"Oh, sorry, for jumping to that conclusion," She apologized as we got out, hauling our bags with us.

"Don't worry about it. Any person would think that." She laughed. Alec walked out to meet us.

"Let me help." He said, taking half of Alice's bags and half of my bags.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Any time, how was it?"

"Wonderful. I got so many clothes!"

"Good. Man, you should see the place. I was talking with everyone while you were gone, and Emmett gave me a grand tour of the house. It's better than the castle." He said.

"Thanks Alec." Alice laughed, "But I think you might be exaggerating."

"Psh, heck no. This place isn't stone!" We laughed.

"I'm glad you had a good day." I turned to Alice. "What do you do during the night's? Do you pretend to sleep?"

"No!" Alice giggled. "We don't act _that_ human. Emmett and Rosalie, you probably won't see them at all, they stay in their rooms most of the time. Jazz and I will probably hang out downstairs or somewhere. Carlisle will be in his office and Esme will be all over figuring out how to do your rooms."

"Wow. You have a busy family. In Italy, we did nothing really. Just sat around."

"Well then, welcome to a whole new life!" Alice said enthusiastically.

**AN: !!! Chapter Four is done!!! Sorry it's been so long. I want to thank **

_**xxxMe Myself and Ixxx**_** for all of her help and ideas on bringing Alec back into the story more. Hint hint. ;) Thanks for reading and please review if you have time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Madness

Chapter Five – Madness

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGG GG! I can't believe it, guys...this will be my first update in...a year and eight months and one day since I have updated...and that's not even on this story! On this story...it has been...wait for it... TWO YEARS, EIGHT MONTHS, and ELEVEN DAYS...! I can't believe I've been away this long. Time flies. I'm sooo sorry! I lost connection with FanFiction when the system I was using blocked it. So I've been out here waiting...I'm back though. And I will do my best to keep updating on a normal-ish basis. I haven't stopped writing for the past two years so I have a lot of stories that I might upload, but even if I don't, I'm still going to keep writing them so I have a lot on my plate writing wise…but I am super excited to begin updating again. It's going to take a little while because I've completely forgot where I was headed in all of my stories and I've forgotten the plots of most of them, so I have a lot of work to do. Alright, I need to stop writing this authors note and get on with the story, I just wanted to apologize for not updating for SOOOO long. Thank you for sticking around. I really appreciate your support. **** AHHHHH! I'm so glad to be back! **** Lol! Well, here goes...I hope that it's worth the wait! **** I'm going to take your review advice and bring Alec into it more…we'll see!**

**JPOV**

It was my first morning in Forks as part of the Cullen's household. It was really...normal. Not like Volterra normal, but like from before all of this started. It was like being in a house full of normal people. At about eleven, Edward brought Bella over and she ate breakfast.

To be honest, it was difficult having a human around, but everyone knew that and kept Alec and I distracted. I felt so fulfilled. It's so weird...feeling like this. I feel like I belong. Not like Chelsea's forced belonging, I really felt like I was welcome here. It's really nice.

Once Bella was done eating, she and Edward went up to Edward's room. I gave them a little time, but soon followed them, knocking gently on the soft wooden door.

"Jane." Edward said protectively, shielding Bella with his body. I saw him tracing my thoughts, searching for any sign of bloodlust or intent to hurt her.

"Edward, I'm not here to hurt anyone." I said gently. "I promise. I just want to talk to you guys. If you'd like to wait, I understand. I don't want to force you or rush you into anything. I know I've hurt you a lot and I don't blame you for being weary." I smiled sadly and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" A gentle voice called from inside the room. It dawned on me that the only time I'd heard Bella speak was when we were preparing to kill him back in Volterra. "I want to hear what she has to say, Edward. Let her in."

"Are you sure, Bella, if you aren't ready, it's okay." I made sure before entering.

"Yes. You can't hurt me. Not here. I don't think you'll try to either." I stared at her as I entered. Her only knowledge of me was that I was a sadistic vampire with a crippling power that could easily take anyone (except apparently her) and she was so trusting that she'd let me in a closed room with her and only one other vampire. I didn't understand at all.

Edward smiled a bit and chuckled. "She's quite a mystery. I still haven't figured that one out either." He said to me. Bella looked at him and frowned.

"What did she think?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "She was just wondering how you were comfortable letting her in when you knew what damage she could do and with your knowledge of her past."

Bella looked at me sincerely. "Jane. You came here, you hunted – animals, you want to change. You broke the binds that were tying you to Volterra and you came here. And I trust Alice and Edward...they wouldn't let you stay if there was something wrong."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're a special one, Bella. There's not many humans that would be alright with all of this."

She smiled and clung to Edward's side. "There's not many people in this world that are as perfect as Edward. Not many family's as great as this one. I'm lucky." Edward kissed her on the head.

"Indeed you are." I smiled a small smile. "Which brings us to why I'm here; I wanted to come to you two first. I just want to apologize for all of the damage I have caused you two. I looked back on the past year or two and I can't apologize enough for all of the fear I have put on you. You are wonderful people; a beautiful family; you don't deserve any of it. Jealousy and greed fueled all of it and I just wanted to express my sincere remorse."

It was silent for a few seconds when I finished. "Thank you, Jane." Edward said. "Thank you for apologizing and thank you for leaving them. They need to be taken down a notch." He stepped forward and stretched his arms out. I stared for a second, confused. Then I realized what was happening and I stepped forward and hugged him. It felt really...really weird. I awkwardly let go and stepped back.

Bella stifled a giggle and covered it as a cough. "Thank you, Edward." I smiled. "I'm not good at any of this yet...but thank you. For accepting me."

"Jane, I know this is hard for you. You are leaving the only life you know for a totally opposite way of living. I kind of can relate you that, I know it's different, but ever since I've came here, I've lived totally differently. You are brave, Jane. I have a lot of respect for you for doing this. Everyone deserves a second chance." Bella smiled. "This is yours."

"You are an amazing person, Bella. I'd hug you, but...I want to take this whole restraint thing slow. I'm not sure what I can handle yet and I don't want to take any chances. Especially not with you. Thank you though. I don't deserve this amount of forgiveness."

**ALEC POV **

Strange. That was the only word to describe this new place. Everyone put on this façade, they acted human. Yes, they moved fast and used their abilities, but they did human activities. Esme designed rooms all day; Carlisle went to _work_; Emmett and Jasper played video games all day and Rose and Alice read fashion magazines and tried on clothes all day. Seriously, I think this house had more fabric in it than the entire Volterra complex.

Yet, as weird as it was, I sort of enjoyed it. It felt...right. Like this is one of the many puzzle pieces missing to my crazy existence. I played video games with Emmett after Jasper got bored, and it was oddly exciting. I mean, not nearly as thrilling as flying off of cliffs and landing with perfect posture, but it was still...fun.

Emmett was so easy-going. Not at all what I was used to. Back...back there, all we did was stand and wait for meals or for someone to go after. Here, you could do whatever you wanted except kill humans. You could_ move_.

We were just about to go out to play football when something changed. Jasper froze and Emmett immediately stood at the window. Alice and Edward were standing in the room almost on queue.

Jane and Bella appeared along with Esme.

"What's going on?" I asked. Bella looked at me.

"A vision." She whispered, looking at Alice.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. "What's wrong."

Her eyes flashed open. "I can't see." She gasped. "It's the wolves. I can't see them. That means they are coming. They must have caught your trail when you came in, now they are coming to protect us, or kill us, depending on what they think."

Bella's face turned white and she sat down, Edward joining her, whispering things to her.

"What does this mean?" I asked, looking at Jane in fear.

"We will talk to them. They will learn to understand. Sam and Jacob are rational people. They know that we have no bad intentions and that our top priority is human's safety. It will all turn out okay, we just have to explain." Esme said. Everyone except Jane and I lined up outside.

Within a few minutes, a pack of wolves was snarling outside the house.

"Please, phase, it will be easier to understand. I promise there is not a threat here. We are deeply sorry about forgetting to alert you of our visitors. They are okay. If they weren't they wouldn't be here." Edward said firmly. They warily ran off into the woods and came back human.

"Who are they? They reek. They smell of Volturi." One of them, the leader, said.

"Sam, I understand this is hard to accept, but they are changed. Jane and Alec have left the Volturi for a life of peace. I have read their minds and Alice has checked their futures. They are safe here, I promise." Edward said.

Sam didn't look like he accepted the statement. "We want to meet them before we approve. I don't trust this."

Edward turned to us through the window and motioned for us to come out. Slowly, Jane and I made our way out on to the front porch.

The pack stiffened and a low rumble filled the air.

"We promise, we come here with good intentions only." I said. "We decided that the violence of the Volturi and the control they held over all of us was too much and we left them. We have already hunted vegetarian style and will continue to do so. Our ties with the Italians are sliced from here on out." Jane agreed.

I scanned the pack, looking in each person's eyes. They all looked skeptical. Everyone of them was looking back, too. Waiting for us to pounce.

I froze when I laid eyes on one of them though. She was the only female of the group and she was staring, wide-eyed at me. Everything disappeared. I was alone with her, everyone was gone. I felt something, almost magnetic holding my eyes to hers. I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"Holy s#!t." Edward whispered and I felt all eyes lock on the two of us. An eerie silence fell on us before growls and hisses filled the sky.

"Leah..." Sam asked, breathless. "Did you just...?"

"I think I just f $^ing imprinted."

**AN: THERE IT IS! MY FISRT UPDATE IN ALMOST THREE YEARS! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I know it was kind-of short, but I really wanted to get it in today. Thank you for reading this after all these years! I've really missed it and I hope this is a good new beginning.**


End file.
